


Из неизданного

by Deadthings



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Ewan is back in this one, M/M, elf watcher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: Эван и Алот не виделись очередные пять лет после финального столкновения с Эотасом. Чем окончится новая встреча?





	Из неизданного

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — ion_storm
> 
> Хранитель упоминается в других работах:  
> Рыжий https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473815  
> Привет/Прощай https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473788

Алот сводит руки на груди и обнимает себя — будто пьяные влажные поцелуи у хлипкой двери всего пять минут назад произошли в какой-то другой вселенной. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Эван отзывается насмешливым фырканьем, откидывается на изголовье кровати и бездумно водит пальцами по бледным обнажённым плечам. Опять начинать сначала. Каждый раз. Эван вспоминает, как Алот вздрогнул, когда заметил Хранителя на пороге «Чёрной гончей» — почему он вообще смел надеяться на что-то иное после такого приветствия?

— Ты боишься меня?

В ответ Алот лишь отрицательно качает головой и открывает рот пару раз, но не говорит, а только вдыхает ещё глубже, совсем как рыба на речном песке — столь же бессильно и безрезультатно. Жилка под указательным пальцем Эвана трепыхается в агонии. Он успокаивающими кругами водит по шее и ключицам — показать, что в нём нет злобы.

Пусть тогда Алот вздрогнул, но затем смягчился и даже покраснел после двух кружек красного кислого эля из местной пивоварни. Мастерски обходил все прямые вопросы, но в его взгляде были тепло и тоска, купающиеся в искрах радости поверх.

— Тогда ты не хочешь меня? И я сейчас не про секс, тут твоё желание обычно очевидно, — второй ладонью Эван проводит по внутренней стороне бедра, стянутого тонкой тканью бриджей, и оглаживает всё ещё напряжённый член Алота. — Но не хочешь видеть, слышать, быть рядом? Читать мои письма ты точно не хочешь, судя по очередному пятилетнему молчанию.

— Трёхлетнему.

— О, да, то поздравление с днём рождения было крайне милым, — большим пальцем Эван потирает подаренное серебряное кольцо с простой гравировкой, пришедшее с запиской. Из двух строк. — Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты ответил на сорок девять остальных писем.

— Не думал… — бесполезный вдох сквозь округлённые припухшие губы, смесь желания и тихой истерики, — что до Йецухи доходят письма.

Эван смеётся.

— Это глупейшая из твоих отговорок, — шепчет он на ухо Алота и слегка кусает кончик. — Письма не ходят по самому занятому из новых торговых путей? — целует за ухом и касается языком мочки. — Ступы Ондры больше нет, Алот. Йецуха — очередной Архипелаг Мёртвого огня.

Эта мысль впивается в затылок Эвана. Слёт хищных птиц на родину Рекке был предсказуем и ожидаем, извечный круговорот торговли захватил даже Белизну с её бескрайними льдами и сосущей серостью горизонта — а куда деваться плодородным лугам Йецухи с тысячными табунами? Некуда. Он наматывает длинные волосы Алота на кулак и тянет чуть вверх, задирая голову и обнажая шею с бьющейся венкой. Мягко касается губами, целует вдоль неё. Ему придётся вернуться — но не сейчас.

Эван садится на колени Алота — тот вновь может дышать. И его кожа под ладонями перестаёт отдавать океаническим холодом, разогревается и розовеет в свете свечей. Алот подаётся вперёд и оставляет на губах Эвана крепкий поцелуй — всё ещё с нежной кислинкой эля.

— Я… прошу прощения.

— С этого и стоило начинать, детка.

— С каких пор ты меня так называешь?! — Алот открыто смеётся, и с появлением улыбки из его тела уходят последние всполохи напряжения. — Это возмутительно, я… я… взрослый полноправный эльф! Волшебник! Ты же знаешь, что я могу превратить тебя в свинью, да? Да? Ещё раз услышу — превращу и подарю Эдеру.

Отсмеявшись, Эван целует его в лоб у корней волос.

— То есть ты не только не отвечаешь на мои письма, но и не читаешь их? «Детка» встречается примерно в двадцати пассажах, — ведёт тропку к виску, слегка проводит языком по краешку брови, отрывается.

— Ты… меня там по-разному зовёшь, Юэн, — Алот отводит взгляд, губы растягиваются в смущённую улыбку. — Но такого не припомню, — он распахивает глаза: — Стой! В двадцати пассажах? Что за терминология? Я думал, это любовные письма, а не научные трактаты…

— Ну… — впервые за вечер Эван сам чувствует что-то близкое к смущению, но это приятная перемена от злости и раздражения. — Возможно, «детка» — это всё же из неизданного, — он проводит ладонью по своим коротким волосам, которые теперь торчат во все стороны. — В Йецухе я нашёл человека, который изобрёл печатный станок, представляешь? Больше не надо переписывать книги, можно хоть сотню копий сделать за вечер. И… мы основали, как её, ти-по-гра-фи-ю. Потом расскажу, это совсем не так увлекательно, в отличие от тебя… — он тянется к губам Алота, но тот перехватывает его за запястья.

— Нет-нет-нет, с этого момента поподробнее. Что значит «из неизданного»?

Эван медленно выдыхает сквозь ноздри и выдёргивает руки из захвата, слезает с колен и ложится рядом на бок, подпирая голову ладонью. Любуется профилем Алота, чётко обведённым на фоне света свечей, и серой радужкой с застывшим вопросом.

— Ладно. Понятное дело, в первую очередь они там кинулись печатать свои священные писания. Но… Рекке, несмотря на всю веру — ты помнишь, какой он с этим своим богом, — решил, что это несколько скучновато и что липасальскому обществу не хватает старого доброго скандала. Чую, так и напрашивается на новое изгнание, — Эван фыркает, погружаясь в воспоминания. — И, в общем, мы перевели мои письма к тебе на сэки, в том числе те, что я ещё не отправил, — краснеет под оттенок своей рыжины: — Ох, сколько же ты ещё не прочитал…

Алот вновь округляет губы в поисках воздуха, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, но в этот раз Эван рад видеть смесь гнева, любопытства и смущения, а не липкий холодный страх.

— Ничего, месяцев через пять сможешь — на аэдирском тоже выпустим экземпляров пятьдесят «Куртуазной переписки Хранителя и волшебника». Серафен как раз завершает редактуру.

— Серафен?! Он по-аэдирски и слова не знает! — глаза Алота сверкают на Эвана с неподдельным ужасом за судьбу литературы.

— И это тебя возмутило больше всего? — Эван смеётся и тянет Алота на себя, крепко обхватывает за талию и трётся сквозь ткань своим крепким членом об столь же отзывчивую плоть, отрывисто выдыхая сквозь зубы. — Зато у Серафена в голове… столько деталей, он знает и помнит такие подробности, в том числе… некоторые сцены... из твоей прекрасной головы…

— Что?! — Алот выныривает из забытья, в которое почти провалился, и вновь смотрит с возмущением. — Ах, этот шелудивый орлан, пиратская... — без Изельмир он не решается произнести бранное слово.

Эван увлекает его в протяжный смешливый поцелуй, прогоняя смущение, но Алот отстраняется:

— Почему вы решили печатать именно письма? Скандал можно вызвать и другими способами, а не… не только картинками из твоего извращённого разума. Я понимаю, что заслужил…

— Проба пера, — Эван подмигивает, обрывая его. — Дальше будут манифесты!

Алот потирает лоб, явно не в силах переварить столько новостей за раз.

— Давай лучше покажу кое-что из неизданного, — вкрадчиво шепчет Эван, резким движением усаживает Алота на постель, рвёт ткань бриджей и без приготовлений глубоко вбирает в рот готовый член, упиваясь столь знакомым и почти позабытым солоноватым привкусом.

Алот протяжно стонет и больше ничего не спрашивает в ту ночь — любому учёному неизданный материал изучать _интересно_.


End file.
